This invention relates to apparatus for automatically loading elongated bar stock into the tool holder of a machine tool. A typical machine tool with which the present apparatus is especially adapted for use is a multiple spindle automatic screw machine. In machines of this type, an indexable stock reel is located ahead of the machine collets and carries a plurality (e.g., six) of tubes for guiding the bars toward the collets. Typically, a feed finger is located between each collet and the downstream end of each stock tube for incrementally feeding the bar into the screw machine once the bar has been turned over to the screw machine by the loader.
It is desirable for the loader to deliver the bars to the stock reel and through the stock tubes at a rapid rate. Substantial force, however, is needed to feed the bars through the feed fingers and to the collets. Also, it is desirable for final movement of the bars through the feed fingers to be at a relatively slow rate for purposes of positional accuracy.
While machines exist for loading bars first at a rapid rate and then at a slower rate, such machines are extremely complex. Also, prior art loading machines usually are customized for a particular type of automatic screw machine and do not readily lend themselves for use with different makes and models of screw machines.